


nós

by indigo night (laehys)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Shibari, lmao there's no sex here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/indigo%20night
Summary: Renjun releases Jeno's lip and kisses him deeply, licking inside his mouth. There's a fire burning inside his body, frenzied and consuming his entire being, setting him alight. He tries to move his hand, to entangle his fingers in Jeno's hair, but groans in frustration when he remembers he can't."Cute," Jaemin says.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	nós

**Author's Note:**

> _nós:_ (1) [pronoun] us, we; (2) [noun] knots.  
>   
>   
> this is a work of fiction and in no way a bdsm guide or how to act in such situations. it’s fun to discover yourself and what u like, but pls always be safe and make sure to be in a safe space and with people u trust! safe words exist for a reason and u should never be ashamed or afraid of using them! pls pls take care!! <3
> 
> this started as a pwp but it got serious and sad im sorry

"Is that okay? Or is it too tight?" Jaemin asks faintly, mouth close to Renjun's ear, hands splayed open and wandering over his chest.

"Yeah," Renjun breathes. "Yeah _—good._ "

Jaemin hums and smiles wide, one hand flicking Renjun's nipple, and the other tugs the rope slightly.

A hand that was resting on Renjun's inner thigh crawls up and settles on his hip bone, and Renjun feels his entire body shiver.

"Jeno," he whines. " _Jeno_."

"What?" Jeno asks, eyes too wide and innocent for the situation. He smirks and Renjun growls low on his throat, body tense, narrowing his gaze. Jeno only blinks.

Renjun breathes deeply, shutting his eyes, and trying to clear his mind, regain some kind of control. But there's a mouth on his neck, trailing kisses upward to his jaw and he bristles, concentration broken.

When he opens his eyes, he only meets the top of Jaemin's head, hair messy and unstyled. Renjun tries to move his hand, to dig deep into Jaemin’s hips, but is met with resistance and— _oh._ Yeah, he's tied.

He hears more than sees Jeno's chuckling, and Renjun changes his focus, trying to see past Jaemin’s shoulder.

"Jeno…" he breathes. "Come _here…_ "

The man complies and scoots up close, maneuvering around Jaemin's body who's straddling Renjun's torso and still lavishing his neck.

Jeno looks down at Renjun and puckers his lips, making Renjun's breath hitch on his throat. What a _fucking_ tease.

" _Jeno._ "

There's a pause before Jeno finally leans down and pecks Renjun quickly, silencing the man’s demands, kissing his cheek and nose before finding his way to his lips again. Renjun doesn't hesitate and bites Jeno's bottom lip, trapping it between his teeth. Jeno growls low, resounding through his chest, and Jaemin giggles against Renjun's neck, making him squirm.

Renjun releases Jeno's lip and kisses him deeply, licking inside his mouth. There's a fire burning inside his body, frenzied and consuming his entire being, setting him alight. He tries to move his hand, to entangle his fingers in Jeno's hair, but groans in frustration when he remembers he _can't_.

"Cute," Jaemin says. He withdraws from Renjun’s throat, hand going around Jeno's neck and drags him away from being lavished by Renjun's mouth, catching Jeno's lips with his own.

Renjun can't bring himself to complain when they're kissing open-mouthed in front of him, his mind short-circuiting, and the only thing he can focus on is on the drag of Jaemin's tongue against Jeno's, on his hand laying over the base of Jeno's throat, close to his sternum, on how his other hand is grabbing the hair on the nape of his neck, slightly tipping Jeno's head over.

Renjun’s cock is trapped under the ropes and he aches all over to touch himself, to bring temporary relief, his mind all over and throat dry. He wants to touch them, to be touched, to have a body pressed against his own—he wants _anything_.

Jaemin licks Jeno’s bottom lip one last time before releasing his hold on him and moving down.

"You'll be good for us and wait, won't you, Injunnie?" Jaemin asks, his tone soft but lips mouthing on Renjun's thigh, head too close to his cock. Jeno kisses down Renjun's throat before biting close to his collarbones, making Renjun groan and tilt his head to the side, panting hard.

"Injun?" Jaemin asks again and removes his head from where it was cushioned on his thighs, lifting it up and trying to make eye contact with him. “Baby?”

Ah, yes. An answer. He needs to say something, to indicate they can continue what they had planned before, but Renjun struggles to remember how words even work at the moment.

“Ye—yeah…”

His voice breaks a little, struggling around the vowels, but it’s clear enough. His eyes are unfocused on Jaemin’s face and his fingers grasp the sheets tight below him, his cock hard and resting against his stomach, held in place with the ropes, leaks precum on his skin.

“We barely touched you and you’re already like this?” Jaemin asks in a teasing lilt, eyes studying the flush on Renjun’s face, his marked neck. He clutches Jeno’s bicep, squeezing for his attention. “Look at how wrecked he already is, Jen. Can you even imagine how he’ll be later?”

Jeno’s gaze is scorching and Renjun has to close his eyes, has to break the connection, or else he fears he won’t make it.

There’s a thumb on his lower lip, tugging it down, and Renjun opens his mouth, engulfing the now two fingers, lavishing them with his tongue. He doesn’t need to be with his eyes open to know who it is.

“Jeno,” he moans around the fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. “Jeno—please—”

“What do you want, Junnie?” Jeno asks lowly. 

Renjun opens his eyes, lashes clotting together with unshed tears. He sucks the fingers deeper, not answering, a line of spit dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

Jaemin snags Jeno’s hand away and leaves his place on Renjun’s thighs, molding himself against Jeno’s back, looking above his shoulder towards Renjun. “He asked you a question. You should answer him, Junnie.”

Renjun moans as an answer, frustrated. He tugs at the ropes in his wrists with no success.

The heat burns inside his stomach and he licks his lips. “Please…”

A beat of silence. “What?”

Renjun throws them a begging gaze, biting down on his lip intensely. His cheeks are flushed deep, but he makes no other move besides the heavy up and down of his chest.

“No answer?” Jaemin challenges him, arching an eyebrow and the corner of his lips turning up on a smirk. He nestles his face on Jeno’s shoulder and stares at Renjun. “Then maybe you need to learn a lesson…” he drawls. “And learn how to answer when you’re spoken to and be a good boy. What do you think, Jen?”

Renjun opens his mouth to speak, to plead, but Jeno beats him and speaks first, gaze flickering between Renjun’s frame on the bed and his leaking cock. “Some self-reflection might do him good.”

“Ooooh~” Jaemin echoes and smirks. He bites down on Jeno’s shoulder, eyes never leaving Renjun. “Show us you can be a good boy and wait,” he says, throwing him a wink before gripping Jeno’s arm, dragging him out of the bedroom.

Renjun blinks in surprise as the door close, eyes wide and looking around the room, trying to make sure of what had just happened. He throws his head back on the pillow and groans.

Just as planned. But still—

“ _Fucking Jaemin,_ ” he mutters in disbelief.

Tugging at the ropes on his wrists, Renjun is unsuccessful in doing anything with them. He didn’t expect anything else, but he still grumbles with the defeat. 

His body is thrumming with desire, his cock hard and aching, but he wonders for how long they will tease him like this, not used to be the one on the receiving end. Normally he’d be on the other side of the door, pinning one of them against the wall or dropping down to his knees. This one is an unfamiliar setting.

“Jaemin—Jeno—” he says out loud, wondering if they’re close to the door or just somewhere else in their apartment. Thinks if they can hear his voice at all. “Just—” he starts but stops, stumbling. Shame bubbles in the bottom of his stomach and he tugs once more on the ropes.

He doesn’t get a reply—not like he was expecting one, really—but can make out a giggle from outside of the door, and that spurs him on. “ _Jeno_ ,” he whines, knowing that between Jeno and Jaemin, the former would be easiest to sway. “I’ll be good—I swear— _Jeno_ —”

There’s no reply nor anyone enters the bedroom.

Renjun grunts, trying to move his body a little to alleviate some of the tension on his shoulders, but is unable to. He stares hard at the ceiling and thinks, _what the hell did Jeno liked so much about doing this?_ The burning in his body has subdued a little, and Renjun just wants to hurry up so the mood doesn’t die completely. Maybe on the other side of the door things are better.

“Jaemin...” he tries again but doesn’t get a different result from before. No sound, no reaction. Just him and that weird spot he now found on the ceiling.

There’s an unease feeling growing in the pit of his stomach and he tries his best to tamper it down. The good feelings, the yearning, has mostly faded away, his cock softening, but he tries to breath deep, tries to think about Jeno and Jaemin and their touches.

Ah, _shit_.

Renjun then realizes that, maybe, he likes to do the teasing and edge his boyfriends for hours and hours on, but that he doesn’t enjoy it as much as when it is with him and he’s left alone.

And that’s great—he’s clapping himself on the back for figuring that out, and maybe next time he’ll suggest on everyone being present all the time—but it doesn’t sit well with him. He kind of expected to enjoy it, and he’s still waiting for the big moment of revelation that doesn’t seem to want to _come_. 

Maybe he will enjoy it again as more time passes? Maybe he’s still getting used to it?

He likes to be tied up—yeah, he fucking enjoys it—, but be tied and left alone doesn’t feel as enticing as it is for Jeno who fucking _thrives_ on it and is even able to come untouched with just his thoughts alone. Or Jaemin, who enjoys the humiliation aspect of having to beg and plead until he’s crying and choking on his own tears.

Renjun feels jittery, the burning of the rope no more rousing up a spark on him, no more heating up his insides. He knows he’s technically in a safe space, there’s a safe word he can say and everything will end, but, still, he hesitates to say it. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to know how it felt.

“Jeno,” he breathes. “Jaemin… I—” he chokes up.

He doesn’t want to bring an end to their fun when it’s obvious that his boyfriends are enjoying it too much, but Renjun also knows that this isn’t fair to any of them: to him, for doing what he isn’t enjoying anymore by not wanting to be a spoilsport; and to them, for not breaking off the scene when he’s not into it. It’s all a matter of trust, and it wouldn’t be the first time that they end up having to stop, but it still doesn’t bring a sense of relief to Renjun.

He waits.

The familiar ropes are now a burdensome thing, itching his skin and making him feel trapped. The dried precum on his stomach is bothering him too much for such a small thing and Renjun realizes that maybe he’s starting to panic.

Fuck.

The arousal has now long left and there’s a pressure building inside his chest. He feels helpless and tries to take a deep breath when slightly moving his body to the side isn’t possible; his back is starting to hurt and become numb from how tense he is.

Renjun feels his throat burning, whining out without even realizing it, “Jaemin— _Jaemin… Jeno… Fuck_ —”

There are tears in his eyes and Renjun thrashes against the ropes, his wrists red with all the tugging. The pain isn’t is as welcomed as it normally is.

“Fuck… _fuck…_ ” he mutters, trying to jerk his arms away.

A giggle comes from outside the room and cold is poured inside Renjun’s veins, swallowing his entire body. _They’re thinking he’s getting frustrated and enjoying everything_. Of-fucking-course they were. Renjun hadn’t said anything, leading them on when he was breaking the most basic and important rule of it all: trust. Not speaking out at the moment it wasn’t enjoyable anymore. 

His chest feels heavy and a few stray tears run down his face. He feels fucking awful for himself, for them, for not feeling like he could speak up when he knew, he fucking _knew,_ he could and yet—yet he _hadn’t_.

“ _Avocado_ ,” he whimpers, lips bruised from all the biting and eyelids heavy. “Avocado—avocado—avoc—”

The door bangs loudly against the wall, Jaemin and Jeno striding inside. There’s a worried look on their faces and Renjun immediately sobs at seeing them.

“Renjun, Renjun, Renjun, Renj—” Jaemin is talking so quickly that Renjun can barely understand him, just watching as he gets closer to the bed. Jaemin cups his face, thumbs wiping away the tears. He looks distressed and turns his gaze away to look for Jeno, but Jeno is already working fast at the ropes on the lower portion of Renjun’s body, unknotting and ripping them away quickly.

Jaemin looks lost, eyes wandering around the room, his thumbs still brushing away the tears. Renjun isn’t making any more noise, just crying silently while his body trembles.

“W-what…?” Jaemin starts to speak, but Jeno cuts him off.

“Take the ropes away,” he says carefully, eyes looking at Renjun as if to quickly assize the situation. Jaemin immediately springs into action, nodding his head and undoing the ropes on Renjun’s wrists.

It takes a while to finish taking them away and, by then, Renjun feels better, more in control, shame still burning inside him. He avoids looking at any of them, sniffling softly, his hands clenching tight the blanket that Jeno had draped around his shoulders.

Jaemin sits on his knees in front of Renjun, eyes worried and looking inquisitively at him, his brow furrowed. “Injun,” he starts carefully but stops, licking his lips. He looks at Jeno when he sits on the bed next to Jaemin, having finished putting away the ropes.

“Renjun,” Jeno is the one that starts speaking again, “Can I hold your hand?”

Renjun nods, though a little confused. Jeno grabs his hand and squeezes it, but he doesn’t say or does anything else. Boosted by Jeno’s action, Jaemin holds Renjun’s other hand, thumb caressing slightly his knuckles, eyes carefully fixed on Renjun’s face.

They don’t say anything, the silence only being eventually broken by some of Renjun’s sniffles. It almost makes him think that it’ll all be brushed aside until Jeno speaks up again, “What happened?” he says gently, but Renjun pulls his hands away and hides his face behind them, throwing himself back on the bed and groaning.

“It—I—it’s stupid…” Renjun mutters, but he knows that he can’t run away from that.

“Injun,” Jaemin says softly.

Jaemin moves around the bed carefully, kneeling next to Renjun before laying on his side, head propped up on one hand. He splays his other hand over Renjun’s stomach, the touch warm and grounding. Jeno also moves, but he stays sitting on Renjun’s other side, hand brushing what wasn’t hidden beneath Renjun’s bangs. Renjun feels warm all over.

Gulping, Renjun lowers his hands, eyes focused on the ceiling and that dammed spot. He can feel the heat emanating from the men next to him, hear their breaths as they wait for him to take his time, never rushing him.

“I...I don’t think I enjoyed that,” Renjun says, trying to make the situation light and forcing a laugh. He is met with seriousness and sulks up, throwing the playful façade away. “It started okay. I enjoyed it… _a lot._ But then I didn’t and… and I thought it might take a while for me to enjoy? But then it got worse and—yeah, you know the rest.”

“Injun…” Jaemin’s voice is warm but there’s a hint of sadness in it. “You don’t need to push yourself when you don’t want to… There’s no problem in stopping...”

Renjun swallows, his throat burning. “I’m sorry. But… I kinda wanted to enjoy it? Or maybe I expected to? Ropes aren’t a problem, seriously… But then…” he trails off.

Jeno makes a noise on the back of his throat, hands slipping down from Renjun’s hair to cradle his jawline, thumb brushing softly the skin. “What do you think the problem was, Junnie?”

Renjun hesitates slightly. “I don’t think I do too well with… well, with being alone I guess? I don’t know if it was because I was tied up or… I don’t know,” he sighs, frustrated for not having the answers he wishes he had. “And… I don’t mind saying ‘please’ or anything like that, but when I was alone and tied and I kinda begged for you—it wasn’t in the moment, roleplaying or whatever—and it didn’t felt good,” he takes a deep breath and rubs his face.

Jaemin nods in an understanding way, while Jeno keeps caressing his face. Renjun feels better, the heaviness lifted from his chest, the tiredness having crept in. He feels as if he could sleep for days.

“It’s okay,” Jeno says. “You’re okay now. You don’t need to be sorry for that, it’s a safe word to be used for a reason and I’m glad that, even though you pushed through your limits, you stopped.”

Renjun rubs at the corner of his eye, willing the tears to disappear. “I—I just didn’t know what I was really feeling, you know? If it would change? And I didn’t want to call off everything for then to discover that maybe it wasn’t bad or…” he trails off again, shrugging his shoulder. “I don’t know… I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, Injunnie,” Jaemin says and leans forward, pecking him once on the cheek, and then on the lips. “I don’t think that there’s a right or wrong way to find out about your kinks—and of course, it’s not everything that you’ll be into. We can talk later about this... after you have thought more and maybe understand a little better? If you want?”

“And then we can draw the limits and know what’s okay and what’s not,” Jeno adds. Jaemin smiles and pecks Jeno on the lips, tucking a strand behind Jeno’s ear as he moves away.

“Okay,” Renjun says, nodding his head. He fiddles with the blanket around him for a while before looking at them. “Can we just lay together for a while?”

“Of course, Junnie,” Jeno says, moving to fix the sheets around them. Jaemin lifts from the bed and rummages through the dresser, grabbing clothes for Renjun and helping him dress.

Even though he’s snuggled in the middle—a place that he doesn’t enjoy that much because Jaemin and Jeno are human furnaces—, Renjun feels at peace and content, a tingly feeling settling in his stomach and making its way up towards his chest.

As if unleashed, tiredness floods his body and sleepiness creeps in, making his eyelids heavy and dropping. Renjun doesn’t want to sleep now. He doesn’t want to close his eyes and miss the scene of Jeno in front of him, eyes soft and fingers tracing his features; doesn’t want to miss the feel of Jaemin’s body against his back, the warm puffs of breath against his neck, his fingers holding him tight on the waist, gripping him and reminding him that he’s not going to let go. He doesn’t want to miss the scene, the moment, the feeling, but still—he falls asleep, feeling warm, safe, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> idk why this turned out the way it did but !! let's just roll with it  
> stay safe everyone <3
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
